Henry's first Halloween
by CMCrazies
Summary: TWITTER HALLOWEEN CHALLENGE here is my entry for the Halloween Fanfic Challenge on twitter. enjoy and review.


**TWITTER HALLOWEEN CHALLENGE HERE'S MY ENTRY ENJOY, uploaded a bit early cause I'm away all week.**

**Henry's first Halloween.**

Parking her car in the drive, JJ turned off her engine looking round the street, she saw young kids already out trick or treating. As smile crept onto her face, JJ climbed out her car grabbing her bags, making her way into the garden she couldn't help but laugh at the decorations Will had put outside the house. opening th door JJ left her bags in the hallway, shouting for Will.

"Will"

"Upstairs"

Taking off her coat, JJ hung it on the coat rack, making her way upstairs. walking towards Henry's bedroom, JJ couldn't help but smile.

"Aww, doesn't my baby boy look adorable"

"What ya think?" Will asked smiling at her.

"Original he makes a cute pumpkin"

"I was hoping you'd like it"

JJ smiled turning to Will. "So I see you decorated outside."

"Yeah, thought we might as well join in with the rest of the street, how was work"

JJ looked back at Henry picking him up, "Lets just ignore work comments for now and enjoy tonight"

Will smiled kissing her. "We missed you"

"I missed my boys too"

"Why don't ya go get showered and ready, me and Henry can handle trick or treat's for a bit"

JJ smiled. "I love you"

"I love you" Will smiled kissing her.

/

Opening the door, Will held Henry on is hip, holding out the bowl of sweets for the kids,

"WOW don't you all look scary"

Hearing Henry let out a little cry, Will smiled. "Have a fun night"

After closing the door, Will went into the living room, sitting Henry on his lap. "What's wrong little man did they scare ya"

Looking at his son Will couldn't help but smile as he pulled the same facial expression as his mother. "Your getting more like ya mamma everyday"

"What's that?" JJ asked walking into the living room.

"Nothing he's just pulling faces again"

JJ smiled. "God he looks so cute"

"Then how about we get ready take him round, before we head to Hotch's?"

JJ nodded. "I'm still not sure I mean what if he hates it"

"We wont know unless we try"

JJ nodded. "Let me grab my stuff"

/

After going round the first couple of streets JJ and Will were happy that Henry seemed to be enjoying himself, as they walked down the next street, JJ saw a bunch of kids screaming and running away from one of the houses, hearing Henry let out a big cry. JJ looked round at Will "I think he's had enough, he's half asleep and the big kids are scaring him"

"You're right" Will said seeing Henry bury his head into his shoulder. kissing Henry's head, Will rubbed his back as he stopped crying. "He's keeping the outfit on for the party right"

JJ smiled. "You kidding Pen would kill me if we showed up without him never mind not in a costume."

"Then we better get home and get ourselves ready"

/

After they were both dressed JJ grabbed her bag and jacket. "You sure I look okay?"

"Yes" Will smiled "You make pirates look hot"

"Very funny"

Will smiled. "What about me?"

"Well your certainly no Jack Sparrow but you'll do" JJ winked at him.

"Oh ya mamma will pay for that comment later won't see little man"

Seeing Henry laugh, JJ smiled. "You ganging up on me?"

"Yeah he's my right hand man"

JJ laughed. "C'mon lets get going"

/

Opening the door Hotch smiled. "Wow you guys look great, Henry looks the best"

JJ smiled walking in, Handing Henry to Will. "Thanks and you look good Batman"

"Jack picked it out"

"Where is the little guy?"

"He's in the living room with everyone else, go i'll get you's some drinks"

"No beer for me I'm driving" Will said looking at Hotch"

"You got it"

"Oh my look at my little prince pumpkin he look's adorable"

JJ shook her head as Garcia pounced towards them. "Easy he's a little shaken up and tired"

"First Halloween not go to well?" Emily asked as JJ and Will joined her on the sofa.

"At First then some big kids scared the hell out of him"

"Aww" Emily said seeing Henry from the coroner of Will's shoulder

"I think he feels safe in his daddy's arms" Rossi smiled

JJ smiled looking at her boyfriend and son. "He's been like that all night"

Will smiled. Sitting Henry in his lap.

/

Standing in the kitchen JJ, Emily and Penelope, all sipped there wine laughing along at playful jokes.

"Seriously, JJ they are so cute" Emily said

JJ smiled, sipping her wine, Looking at Will rocking Henry on his shoulder trying to get him to sleep. "I never realized how big Will's arms were until you see Henry in them"

"Can I have them" Garcia

JJ laughed. "Sorry off limits"

"Who's off Limits?" Will asked walking into the kitchen.

"You and my boy" JJ smiled.

Will laughed. "Okay then, want the boy?"

JJ bit her lip. "But he looks so adorable in your arms"

"He's also a lot heavier than he looks"

JJ laughed, putting her wine glass down taking Henry. "Have a beer or a few, we can just get a taxi home"

"You sure?"

"Babe"

"Okay" Will said kissing her.

JJ smiled walking into the living room, Emily and Pen, following.

"Seriously, stop"

JJ laughed laying Henry on her chest. "I just hope he sleeps all night"

/

Walking out of jacks room, after checking on him and Henry, JJ smiled seeing Will.

"You okay?"

Will smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply. Smiing JJ returned the kiss.

"How about we get outta here"

JJ smiled. feeling Will's lips trace her neck.

"Someones in the mood"

"We havent had much alone time lately."

JJ smiled kissing him. "Grab Henry, I'll get our coats"

Will smiled.

/

"He still out?" JJ asked.

"Yep, should be all night" Will said wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Good" JJ smiled turning to face him.

"So where were we?"

Will smiled pulling them both towards the bed.

"Now some adult alone time"

"You make a great Jack Sparrow"

Will smiled. "But I have a better accent"

JJ smiled. "Come ere"

**THE END**

**/**

**What did you think? leave a review.**


End file.
